Briser la glace
by Ellen-BK
Summary: [U.A] [Thorki] Cette histoire se déroule durant la dernière année de lycée de Loki, solitaire patineur artistique et de Thor, populaire joueur de Hockey sur Glace, dont les routes se sont séparées il y a maintenant deux ans. Arriveront-ils enfin à briser la glace qui s'est cristallisée depuis bien trop longtemps sur leurs sentiments ?
1. Glaciales retrouvailles

**Note de l'auteur : **Avant de commencer, je me dois de dire que l'idée de faire de Thor un joueur de Hockey et de faire de Loki un patineur artistique, n'est absolument pas la mienne. C'est après avoir vu un post sur Tumblr (lien disponible sur mon profil) que j'ai voulu écrire cette histoire. J'ai rajouté toutes les péripéties autour, mais la base n'est pas de moi. J'ai juste voulu voir ce qu'on pouvait faire de cette idée que je trouvais intéressante !

Je vous propose alors le premier chapitre de cette histoire, en espérant que ça vous plaise ! Je ne sais pas si les A.U sont appréciées sur ce site, je me lance donc dans l'inconnu.

Cette histoire ne va pas révolutionner le monde de la fanfiction. Le scénario est sans doute assez simple, mais j'avais envie de découvrir les deux Dieux sous un autre profil : celui des êtres humains.

Bref, il est temps que je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre. Bonne lecture et merci pour votre attention !

* * *

**T**oute la ville de Garden City, dans le Colorado, avait les yeux rivés sur leurs écrans de télévision. C'était le grand soir. Le premier match d'Hockey sur glace de la saison. Les Vikings de Garden City contre les Lions de Thornton. Des voitures klaxonnaient dans la rue au moindre but marqué et des cris de joies s'échappait de la maison. Les Vikings étaient en grande forme ce soir là. Et toute la ville en était fière. Elle aimait ce sport. Elle vivait pour lui. Et tous les habitants posaient leurs espoirs dans l'équipe du lycée de Garden City. Tous, sauf un.

Un jeune homme tout juste âgé de 18 ans rentrait délicatement dans son petit appartement. D'un geste mécanique, il alluma la lumière. Il entra alors dans le petit salon et ferma la porte derrière lui. Porte qu'il n'oublia pas de verrouiller à double tour. Son appartement n'était pas bien grand mais il convenait pour une seule personne. Le jeune homme ne vivait peut-être pas dans le luxe, mais il avait un toit et c'était ce qui comptait. Qu'il ait seulement deux pièces et une salle de bain n'était pas important. Il avait vécu bien pire.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire quand il entendit les miaulements que produisait un petit félin noir qui venait le rejoindre dans le salon.

─ Je t'ai manqué, Hela ? demanda t-il à la bête. Désolé, je suis resté plus longtemps que prévu. Mais pour une fois que je peux utiliser la patinoire sans côtoyer ces sauvages joueurs de Hockey. Ils n'ont strictement aucun respect pour le patinage artistique, c'est affligeant.

L'homme soupira et caressa son animal. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas pris de douche depuis son entraînement et commença à se sentir sale. Il se déshabilla dans le salon puis se rendis dans sa petite salle de bain où se tenait un grand miroir. Et il fit à nouveau face à cette image qu'il détestait : son corps. Sa peau était laiteuse et maculée, à la limite de la transparence. Son corps, quant à lui, était fin et svelte. Ses jambes étaient grandes et élancées. Et il détestait ça. Le jeune homme frissonna et replia ses bras sur lui-même. Il les regarda. Malgré ses entraînements, il n'arrivait pas à dessiner de muscle sur son corps. La cause était perdu d'avance, soupira t-il. Il manquait plus que des hanches plus marquées et de la poitrine pour qu'il devienne une femme. A vrai dire, ses longs cheveux d'ébène n'aidaient pas à le masculiniser. Mais c'est ainsi qu'il les aimait. Il ne désirait pas changer. Et surtout pas pour plaire aux autres. Il s'approcha du miroir et passa une de ses mains sur son visage, qui était tout aussi pâle que le reste de son corps. Il plongea alors ses yeux dans ceux de son propre reflet. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il aimait chez lui, c'était eux. Il aimait leur couleur émeraude et leur forme d'amande. Seulement, ses yeux contenaient bien trop de tristesse pour que quiconque puisse remarquer leur beauté.

Le jeune homme se détacha du miroir et s'en alla sous la douche, laissant l'eau chaude ruisseler sur ce corps qu'il détestait tant. Il se massa les maigres muscles qui avaient été mis à rude épreuve durant l'entraînement. Ce dernier était épuisant mais valait le coût. Quand il patinait, il avait le sentiment de voler, d'être ailleurs. Il se sentait chez lui. C'était la seule chose qui comptait vraiment pour lui. Avec Hela, aussi. Comment l'oublier. Elle-même rejeté de tous, son air sauvage effrayant les plus jeunes enfants, elle le suivait depuis dix ans maintenant. Elle l'avait accompagné de maison d'accueil en maison d'accueil et s'était caché dans les recoins de l'orphelinat quand Loki se retrouvait sans foyer. Elle ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Elle n'avait jamais changé. Elle était sa famille. Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux du jeune homme qui se laissa glisser le long du mur de la douche. Se souvenir de l'orphelinat et de son enfance avait remonté trop de mauvais souvenir à la surface. Tous ces échecs, tous ces abandons. Personne n'avait jamais voulu de lui. Personne. Il avait tout de même réussis à trouver son père. Mais la seule chose qu'il obtint de lui fut sa signature sur sa demande d'émancipation. Il était désormais seul et responsable de lui-même. Les choses étaient mieux ainsi. On ne pouvait pas compter sur les autres Une fois qu'ils tiennent vos espoirs entre leurs mains, ils peuvent à tout moment les brise, sans pitié, sans remords. Le jeune homme ne le savait que trop bien et il ne s'était plus risque à réitérer l'expérience.

Une fois calmé et sorti de la douche, le brun se rendit dans la minuscule pièce qui lui servait de chambre. Elle était seulement meublée d'un matelas et d'une étagère qui portait de nombreux trophées. Le jeune homme les effleura du doigt. Ils étaient son unique réussite. Il en saisit un de ses doigts fins et se remémora le doux souvenir de la victoire. « Et avec un score de 9.2, c'est Loki Laufeyson qui remporte le grand prix inter-lycée du Colorado » murmura le jeune homme. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour. Son double Axel, sa boucle piquée et son tour jeté parfaitement maîtrisé. Les hurlements dans la patinoire. Et son regard perdu dans la foule, cherchant à croiser un regard connu qu'il ne trouverait jamais.

Il se coucha dans son lit froid et tenta de trouver le sommeil. Hela ne mit pas longtemps à le rejoindre et lui fit don de ses doux ronronnements réconfortants. Loki lui embrassa le museau de la petite bête et se laissa porter dans le pays des songes.

Le lundi suivant, Loki se rendit péniblement au lycée, comme à son habitude. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit. Il était empli d'imbéciles qui ne comprenaient rien à la vie et qui se contentaient de crier et vénérer un sport qui n'était que brutalité et stupidité. Ce n'étaient que des ignorants. Soudain, la mascotte du lycée apparu dans la cour. Le jeune brun soupira. C'était reparti pour que cet imbécile joue son numéro et que l'ensemble de ses congénères s'extasient devant ce spectacle désolant. Que pouvait-il trouver de si plaisant devant une chose si ridicule ? Tout cela dépassait Loki qui préféra se faufiler à travers la foule afin de se rendre à la bibliothèque avant que les cours ne commencent. C'était le seul endroit qu'il appréciait dans le lycée. C'était calme. Reposant. Et il y avait cette multitude de livre qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de lire. Mais surtout, il y avait Frigga, la bibliothécaire. Il avait plus ou moins grandit à ses côtés puisqu'elle était la femme du directeur de l'orphelinat. Etant né sous X, c'était elle qui avait choisis son prénom. Comme une mère. Et elle était la personne qui le connaissait le mieux et qui le comprenait, un tant soit peu.

Une fois arrivé dans la bibliothèque, Loki fut bousculé par deux membres de l'équipe de Hockey. Ces brutes affichaient fièrement leur appartenance à l'équipe du lycée en portant en permanence leur blouson aux couleurs de l'équipe : rouge et argent. Ils ricanèrent bêtement et lâchèrent un « Pardon… Mademoiselle » qui froissa les nerfs du jeune homme. C'était son surnom, ici. Tout le monde s'amusait à le considérer comme une femme. Comme si en être une était une insulte. C'était d'une stupidité sans nom. Il soupira, encore une fois, puis se dirigea vers Frigga, qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille, tellement la beauté et la douceur de la femme rayonnait dans toute la pièce. Si seulement elle avait pu être sa mère. Toute sa vie aurait été différente.

─ Loki, s'exclama t-elle, avec un beau sourire, comment vas-tu ?

─ Bien, menti le jeune homme, je venais rendre ces livres.

─ Tu les as déjà finis ? Qu'as-tu pensé de l'œuvre de Stockett ?

─ _The Help_ était très intéressant. Mais tout ce dégoût envers des gens qu'ils considèrent comme étant… Différents. Alors qu'ils sont comme nous. J'ai trouvé ça d'une cruelle injustice.

─ Oui je comprends bien, murmura Frigga avec un triste sourire. Allez, donne moi ça, je m'occuperai des retours ! File en classe, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois en retard !

Loki répondit par un sourire puis prit la direction de sa salle de classe. Il avait cours de mécanique. Et rien que l'idée de voir à nouveau le fier Anthony Stark se vanter de son excellent travail et cirer les chaussures du professeur lui donnait envie de faire demi-tour. Seulement, ce fut autre chose qui le sauva de ce calvaire. Un surveillant du lycée lui fit signe : il devait se rendre dans le bureau du directeur. Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil : était-il dans de sales draps ? Il était pourtant un élève assidu et sérieux. Ne comprenant pas la nature de cette convocation, Loki traversa les couloirs du lycée en trainant des pieds.

Une fois dans le bureau, il réalisa que le directeur n'était pas seul. Le coach Heimdall, qui entraînait les Vikings, était lui aussi présent.

─ Me voilà, Monsieur Fury, murmura Loki au directeur de l'établissement.

─ Vous pouvez vous asseoir, répondit simplement Nicholas Fury. Savais-tu que vous êtes le meilleur élève de littérature contemporaine ?

─ Oui, Monsieur.

─ Bien. Frigga m'a aussi rapporté le fait que tu passais beaucoup de temps dans la bibliothèque.

─ J'aime lire, Monsieur.

─ C'est une bonne chose. Et c'est rare de nos jours. Est-ce que tu aimes partager aux autres ce que tu découvres dans les livres, ainsi que tes connaissances ?

─ Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de répondre à cette question.

─ Écoutes, je vais te proposer quelque chose. Que dirais-tu de devenir le tuteur d'un élève de dernière année ?

Loki haussa un sourcil et pencha sa tête sur le côté. Non, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Puis, ce fut au coach de prendre la parole.

─ Vois-tu Loki, on a un souci. Notre meilleur joueur a des lacunes dans cette matière et il est essentiel pour lui ne pas échouer cette année. Sinon, Fury sera dans l'obligation de l'interdire de match. C'est la règle. Et vois-tu, cela apporterait un réel préjudice à notre équipe et pour lui aussi. Il a besoin de cette année pour se faire repérer par les Universités. Comprends-tu la situation ?

─ Je la comprends mais ça ne m'intéresse pas. Votre équipe monopolise la patinoire, au détriment des patineurs artistiques. Nous avons des horaires de travail indécents à cause de vous. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous viendrai en aide.

─ Et si je te promets que l'on fera un effort à ce niveau, accepterais-tu ?

Loki ne répondit pas de suite. La proposition devenait d'un coup plus intéressante.

─ Pourquoi pas, finit-il par lâcher.

Les deux hommes poussèrent alors un soupir de soulagement. Loki était étonné de voir tant d'attente à son égard. C'était la première qu'on espérant tant de lui.

─ Thor va être ra…

─ Ah non, coupa net Loki. Non. Vous ne m'aviez pas dis qu'il s'agissait de Thor.

─ Mais, s'étonna le coach, Thor est l'un des élèves les plus apprécié dans ce lycée. Tu… Non ?

─ Non. C'est une brute sans cervelle qui n'a rien d'autre que ses muscles et un air bête sur figé sur son stupide visage. Il mérite bien d'être un Vikings. Je ne travaillerai pas avec cet homme là. Sa stupidité est certainement contagieuse.

Le directeur du lycée et le coach affichèrent alors une mine gênée , tout en regardant quelque chose derrière le jeune homme. Et Loki comprit. Evidemment. Il était derrière lui, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Puisqu'il critiquait enfin à voix haute cet homme qu'il détestait, autant que ce dernier soit derrière lui à l'écouter vociférer ses paroles contre lui. Ça ne serait pas drôle sinon. Seulement, Loki n'arrivait pas à tenir tête à cette situation et ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir une gêne. Une honte. Et il se terra un peu plus sur sa chaise.

Thor se décida tout de même à entrer et ne fit pas savoir s'il était vexé ou non. Loki osa le regarder au bout de quelques secondes. Il portait sa tenue de joueur. Habillé en rouge et argent, la succession de couche de protection lui donnait une masse imposante. On aurait dit un puissant guerrier, ainsi vêtu. Loki détourna rapidement le regard. Il ne pouvait supporter ce regard bleu profond qui lui glaçait les entrailles. Dieu, qu'il pouvait haïr cet homme. Lui, le vrai fils de Frigga. Lui, avec qui il avait passé la majorité de son enfance. Lui, chez qui il avait eu l'habitude de se glisser lors des soirs d'orages. Lui, qui avait été son plus proche ami. Loki dégluti avec difficulté. Il voulait fuir. Puis, Thor s'assit sur la chaise près de Loki. Ils se comportaient comme des inconnus et le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette situation douloureuse. Il regarda Nicholas Fury. Il devait le faire. C'était le seul moyen pour éviter d'expliquer ses propos et d'esquiver cette situation gênante. Alors, il ouvrit la bouche et murmura simplement :

─ Bon, j'accepte. Rendez-vous mercredi à 17h, à la bibliothèque. Ne sois pas en retard.

Et Loki quitta la pièce, sans attendre une réponse de la part du blond. Il savait qu'il venait de commettre une erreur mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Dans quel pétrin venait-il de se glisser...

**A suivre**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur-bis** : Voilà ! Le chapitre n'est pas bien long mais les premiers éléments de l'histoire ont été mis en place. Il y aura des similitudes entre cette histoire et la l'histoire des films, ça se mettra juste doucement en place. J'ai bien conscience qu'on ne reconnaisse pas totalement nos deux héros pour le moment. J'espère que, par la suite, j'arriverai à ne pas être trop à côté. C'est malheureusement le risque quand on s'embarque dans un autre univers.

La publication de cette histoire sera plus lente que mon autre histoire que j'ai entamée. Je voulais d'abord vous proposer ce premier chapitre pour voir si l'univers plaît ou non, puis je m'attaquerai sérieusement à cette histoire.

Merci pour votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me sera utile !


	2. Une relation verglacée

**Note de l'auteur : **Premièrement, merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir !

Ensuite, en ce qui concerne Heimdall, beaucoup se sont amusées à l'imaginer en Coach ! Je tenais à dire que si je l'ai choisis lui en tant que Coach, c'est parce que ces derniers sont souvent des personnes aux cœurs de la vie des joueurs. Ils savent tout. Ils voient tout. Heimdall me semblait donc le personnage le plus approprié !

Et enfin, dans ce chapitre, il y aura un moment où j'utilise une musique pour le patinage artistique. J'ai essayé de caler mon texte en fonction de la musique pour que vous puissiez vivre au mieux la lecture du passage. La musique en question est I love You, de Woodkid. J'ai indiqué (**musique**) dans l'histoire pour que vous sachiez à quel moment il faut la mettre !

Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

**17h05**. Loki soupira. Evidemment, Thor était en retard. Et il l'attendait bêtement. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas juste quitté le bureau du directeur sans dire un mot ? Il aurait sans doute eu des représailles mais il n'aurait pas été là à attendre comme un imbécile. Et Loki était arrivé depuis bien longtemps, afin de s'accorder un moment de répit littéraire avant de vivre le supplice qui l'attendait. Seulement, il n'avait pas pu se concentrer et s'intéresser à sa lecture. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer ses propres souvenirs qu'il avait oublié

Depuis que le brun avait revu le capitaine des Vikings et su qu'il allait à nouveau passer du temps en sa compagnie, ces réminiscences l'obsédait. Il s'était même surpris à souvent rêver de son enfance au sein de l'orphelinat. A ce sentiment d'abandon qui était profondément ancré en lui. A sa solitude. A ces familles qui ne voulaient jamais de lui. Blessé par ses pensées, le brun posa sa tête sur la table, se protégeant de ses deux bras. Il ferma les yeux et resta un moment dans cette position, bercé par son propre souffle. Malgré sa posture peu confortable, Loki fini par s'endormir et se plonger dans les souvenirs de son enfance.

Et soudain, tout devint gris. Morose. Et Loki marchait dans un couloir interminable, parsemé de portes toute aussi ternes les unes que les autres. Il était perdu, ne sachant pas ce qu'il faisait ici. Puis, il entendit des cris de douleurs qui s'échappaient de l'une des portes. Loki l'ouvrit alors précipitamment, pour venir en aide à celui qui semblait tant souffrir. Et devant lui se tenait alors un spectacle des plus insoutenables. Un petit garçon se faisait violemment battre par un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, aux crâne dégarni et aux traits sévères. Les coups de ceinture se succédaient contre sans dos, encore et encore, s'enfonçant toujours un peu plus dans sa chaire. Loki voulait réagir, faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Il devait aider ce petit garçon aux cheveux d'ébène et au regard d'émeraude. Mais, il n'arrivait pas à bouger et était désormais le prisonnier de son propre corps, piégé dans une frustrante inertie. Le bourreau étouffa alors les cris du petit garçon en plaquant sa main rugueuse contre sa bouche. Et la porte se claqua devant les yeux de Loki, impuissant.

Ce dernier reprit alors sa marche dans le lugubre couloir, cherchant désespérément une sortie, et aperçu alors une porte entre ouverte. Loki s'en approcha doucement et observa une autre scène. Le même petit garçon s'y trouvait mais il semblait plus âgé. Devant lui se tenait un autre homme au visage dur et aux cheveux d'argent. Il avait un œil de verre, ce qui le rendait effrayant. Il tourna alors le dos au garçon et lui murmura ces mots : « Ils ont choisis un autre garçon, encore une fois. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi… ». Une larme perla sur la joue du petit. Loki ouvrit alors la bouche, pour tenter de le réconforter, lui dire qu'il n'était pas seul. Mais ces mots restèrent noués dans la gorge du patineur. Désormais muet, il était encore plus inutile.

Loki commença alors à courir dans le couloir. Et ce fut à ce moment là qu'il l'avait vu. Cette autre porte. Elle flamboyait d'un rouge profond. Loki s'y précipita et entra dans la pièce. Celle-ci était baignée d'une chaude lumière dorée. Et il était bien. Enfin.

─ Loki ? C'est Thor.

─ Oui, tu es là, enfin, murmura le brun.

─ Je suis en retard désolé.

─ En retard ?

Loki ouvrit les yeux. Et il réalisa. Tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Encore un autre. Il était toujours dans la bibliothèque de son lycée. Le brun se redressa rapidement. Thor se tenait devant lui, vêtu de sa tenue de son blouson de capitaine.

─ L'entraînement a duré plus longtemps que prévu et je me suis perdu dans la bibliothèque. Tu n'avais pas dis exactement où on avait rendez-vous du coup je ne savais pas trop où te chercher.

─ Ce n'est pas grave, coupa Loki, gêné d'avoir été surpris dans son sommeil. Commençons.

Thor prit place en face de Loki et le fixait étrangement. Loki sentant ce regard sur lui, lui jeta un regard noir et demanda sèchement :

─ Oui ?

─ Tu… Tu as. Au coin de la bouche. Euh.

Loki passa le revers de son poignet sur celle-ci et se maudit lui-même. Comment faisait-il pour être ridicule dès qu'il était en compagnie du blond ? Ce dernier cacha son sourire et sorti un livre de son sac.

─ On étudie _Ne Tirez pas sur l'Oiseau Moqueur_ en ce moment. Et je sais pas. Ca ne m'intéresse pas. Et on a un examen dans deux semaines.

─ Il n'y a que le Hockey qui t'intéresse de toute façon, cracha Loki, malgré lui.

─ Si tu veux, je pars. Je ne voudrais pas t'imposer ma présence.

─ Bon, tu en es où de ta lecture ? demanda Loki, évitant soigneusement de répondre à la remarque de Thor.

Deux heures après, les lumières de la bibliothèque commencèrent à s'éteindre, petit à petit. Loki griffonnait des notes sur une feuille tandis que Thor était concentré sur son livre. Loki levait les yeux de temps en temps pour s'assurer que le joueur de Hockey continuait bien sa lecture et ne vaquait pas à d'autres occupations. Seulement, à force d'observation, le brun finit par se perdre dans les yeux océan du blond. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi près l'un de l'autre. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas plongé dans ce bleu profond. Loki remarqua alors avec amusement que ses yeux se plissaient face à l'effort de la lecture. Thor n'avait jamais été un grand lecteur. Le patineur se souvint alors de ces moments d'enfance où le blond toquait à la porte de sa chambre à l'orphelinat pour que Loki lui lise encore une histoire. Et pendant ce temps, l'intéressé, concentré par son livre, ne remarquait pas les deux prunelles émeraude qui le scrutaient.

Ce fut Frigga qui vint interrompre ce moment, pour leur signaler que la bibliothèque fermait. Elle se glissa derrière Thor et déposer un baiser sur la joue de son fils.

─ Bonjour vous deux, dit-elle avec enthousiasme, heureuse de les voir à nouveaux ensembles.

Loki baissa le regard. Il ne supportait pas de voir l'amour maternel que portait Frigga à Thor. Ce spectacle le rendait vert de jalousie.

─ Thor m'a dis hier que tu l'aidais dans son travail. C'est très gentil à toi Loki. Il faudra que l'on fasse quelque chose pour te remercier. Voudrais-tu venir dîner chez nous ? Tu pourrais revoir Odin, mon mari. Tu ne l'as pas revu depuis que tu as quitté l'orphelinat, je crois ? Ca lui ferait sans doute plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles.

─ Euh. D'accord.

Frigga lui fit alors un grand sourire et leur signala qu'il ne leur restait que cinq minutes. Loki, quant à lui, se mettait des gifles mentales. Comment était-ce possible qu'en une semaine seulement il ait accepté les deux pires choses que l'on pouvait lui proposer ?

─ Tu es sûr ? demanda Thor, une fois sa mère partie. Je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas vraiment mon père.

─ Je viendrais pour Frigga.

─ Je vois. Ca me fait plaisir que tu reviennes enfin à la maison.

─ Ca n'a jamais été chez moi, Thor. Moi, je vivais dans le bâtiment d'à côté. Avec les autres gamins dont personne ne veut. Je n'avais pas ton doux foyer. Ce n'est pas « la maison ».

─ Je t'ai toujours considéré comme étant des nôtres et rien ne changera cela. Si j'ai tiré un trait sur toi, c'est uniquement parce que tu l'as exigé. Donc ne viens pas me faire une nouvelle scène. C'est toi qui es parti, qui cherchait à tout prix ta chère émancipation. C'est toi qui as choisis d'être seul.

─ Vas te faire mettre, Thor, cracha Loki en ramassant toutes ses affaires. Et tiens. Prends ça. Tes fichus exercices pour la semaine prochaine. Et si t'es en retard d'une seule minute, ça sera fini.

Puis, Loki parti en trombe de la bibliothèque, laissant un Thor dépité et déçu. Le brun traça sa route et se rendit à la patinoire. Il avait besoin de se libérer, de penser à autre chose. Besoin de voler. Une fois dans les vestiaires, il se changea et déposa son sac dans un des casiers. Il était alors vêtu d'un simple pantalon vert absinthe, qui épousait magnifiquement ses longues jambes, et d'un sweat noir et gris. Il enfila ses patins, mis un CD dans la chaîne hi-fi puis entra dans cet univers glacé qu'il appréciait tant. (**Musique**)

La musique commença à résonner au sein de la patinoire. Des bruits sourds. Réguliers. Puis la voix d'un homme retentit et emplit tout l'espace.

_Where the light shivers offshore, through the tides of oceans. We are shining in the rising sun. _

Loki commença à se laisser doucement glisser sur la glace, profitant alors de ce moment pour s'échauffer.

_As we are floating in the blue, I am softly watching you. Oh boy your eyes betray what burns inside you._

Il exécuta de simples retournements en se laissant guider par la musique. Puis, il fit une pirouette, cambrant alors somptueusement son corps.

_Whatever I feel for you, you only seem to care about you. Is there any chance you could see me too? 'Cause I love you_. _Is there anything I could do, just to get some attention from you? In the waves I've lost every trace of you, where are you? _

Loki enchaînait les pirouettes et tournoyait doucement sur lui même, les yeux fermés, murmurant les paroles de la chanson qui était diffusée dans la patinoire.

_After all I drifted ashore, through the streams of oceans, whispers wasted in the sand. As we were dancing in the blue, I was synchronized with you. But now the sound of love is out of tune._

_Whatever I feel for you, you only seem to care about you. Is there any chance you could see me too? 'Cause I love you_. _Is there anything I could do, just to get some attention from you? In the waves I've lost every trace of you, where are you? _

Puis, le chanteur se tut, laissant place aux mélodieux violons. La musique était douce, réconfortante. Loki se laissait lentement glisser, en totale synchronisation avec la musique. Puis elle s'accéléra. Les violons se firent de plus en plus rapides. Alors, la cadence de Loki s'accéléra elle aussi. Il se laissait glisser sur la glace, la raclant avec sa lame, prenant appui sur elle pour s'envoler et tourner sur lui-même. Et il atterrissait brutalement, mais avec également une profonde tendresse. Il ferma alors ses bras sur lui-même, se serrant la poitrine et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière. Emporté par la musique et grisé par les émotions que lui apportaient le patinage, Loki était désormais ailleurs.

C'était sa catharsis.

Le chanteur entama pour la dernière fois son refrain, et Loki ralentit le pas. Le cœur battant à toute vitesse, il avait du mal à se remettre de ses émotions. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris un tel plaisir sur la glace, à se laisser emporte au rythme de la musique sans se soucier de ce qu'il se faisait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas transposé ses sentiments sur sa blanche amie. _'Cause I love you_…

Non. Plus maintenant. Plus jamais. Il avait idolâtré Thor dans sa jeunesse mais désormais, il le haïssait. Et c'était bien mieux ainsi. Il n'avait que faire de cet homme qui ne pensait qu'au Hockey, qu'à sa foutue popularité et aux nombre de filles avec qui il pouvait coucher. Il n'avait que faire de cet homme qui ne savait que faire de fausses promesses.

Puis, Loki arrêta de glisser sur la glace. Et un silence plana dans la patinoire. Il n'avait pas remarqué que la musique s'était terminée. Il se retrouva alors face à sa solitude et un frisson parcouru tout son corps. Le brun se laissa alors glisser à nouveau sur la glace afin de rejoindre le portillon. Il n'avait pas envie de plus patiner. Il voulait juste rentrer et retrouver Hela. Il se rendit alors sur la terre ferme, retira ses patins et se prépara pour partir.

Une fois arrivé dans les vestiaires, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul dans la patinoire. Deux membres de l'équipe de Hockey venaient d'entrer, accompagnés d'une des cheerleader, aux cheveux aussi sombre que ceux de Loki. Ils riaient de bon cœur mais lorsqu'ils virent que le patineur artistique était présent dans la pièce, ils cessèrent immédiatement.

─ Oh la demoiselle est là, lâcha un des hockeyeurs aux cheveux d'ébènes et aux yeux bridés.

Loki leva doucement les yeux vers eux. Il les regardait alors avec dédain et ne daigna pas répondre à l'altercation du joueur. La brune lui rendit son regard, montrant tout la haine qu'elle avait pour le patineur. Et leur troisième compère, aux cheveux blonds vénitiens, se contenta juste de pouffer de rire.

─ Ah, elle doit avoir ses règles, il vaut mieux la laisser tranquille, rétorqua l'asiatique face à l'absence de réponse de Loki.

─ Je ne vois juste pas l'intérêt de perdre mon temps avec vous. C'est toujours la même chose. A croire que me faire passer pour une fille te réconforte dans ta prétendue virilité.

─ Retire ce que tu viens de dire, s'énerva le joueur, en s'approchant de Loki et en le menaçant du doigt.

─ Pourquoi ? Tu vas encore pleurer ? Oui, tous le lycée sait combien tu as gémis de douleur à ton dernier match.

─ Eh, l'équipe adverse l'a plaqué contre la glace, n'insulte pas Hogun comme ça ! Lâcha le blond pour défendre son ami.

─ Comme c'est mignon de protéger son petit copain comme ça… Murmura Loki avec un sourire en coin.

─ C'est pas parce que tu es gay que tout le monde doit l'être, cracha la jeune fille. Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là. Thor par-ci. Thor par-là. On sait tous comment tu le suivais comme une petite chienne avant. T'es allé jusqu'à le supplier de ne pas devenir notre capitaine, pour qu'il reste uniquement avec toi. C'était d'un ridicule.

─ Mais son petit Thor n'était pas amoureux de lui, Sif, c'était tellement triste, surenchérit le blond.

─ Je n'étais pas amoureux de Thor ! S'insurgea Loki.

Le blond continuait de rire tandis que la cheerleader se contentait de foudroyer le brun du regard. L'asiatique, de son côté, contenait sa colère et se mordait la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas en venir aux coups. Loki, exaspéré par cette conversation, ne prit pas la peine de se changer et récupéra son sac avant de partir. Il claqua la porte des vestiaires, laissant les trois amis retourner à leurs moqueries.

Une fois arrivé chez lui, le brun inonda d'amour Hela en lui offrant une multitude de caresses et de baisers. Puis, il remarqua qu'il y avait un message sur son répondeur. Il appuya sur le bouton lecture puis une voix féminine résonna dans la pièce.

« Loki, c'est Frigga. Je me demandais si ça te disait de venir dîner à la maison après le match de Thor, vendredi ? J'en ai parlé à Odin, il est d'accord. Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir de te voir à nouveau en dehors de l'école… Tiens-moi au courant. Je t'embrasse. »

Loki soupira. Il plongea alors ses yeux émeraude dans les petits yeux félins d'Hela.

─ Bon. Papa ne sera pas là vendredi soir, ma petite Hela. Il va aller lentement se faire torturer autour d'un poulet ou d'un rosbeef, si tu veux savoir.

Et Hela se contenta juste de miauler avant de se diriger fièrement vers sa gamelle.

─ Ah, que ferais-je sans ton soutien Hela ? demanda Loki, laissant alors échapper un petit rire. Allez, viens, je vais te nourrir.

**A suivre**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur-bis : **Et voilà pour le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié !

Je ne sais pas trop quand arrivera la suite, ça sera peut-être dans deux semaines puisque les fêtes de fin d'année vont me prendre pas mal de temps, ainsi que mon boulot pour la fac ! Mais je n'oublie pas l'histoire, ça c'est sûr !

A bientôt et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous,

Ellen.

Update : Une review m'a laissé entendre qu'on pouvait supposer que le premier homme qui frappe Loki est Odin. Et non, je me suis juste mal exprimée. J'ai donc rajouté des détails pour clarifier cela. Je voulais juste montrer que Loki vivait très mal ses expériences dans les familles d'accueil. Odin n'a jamais été violent avec lui, il ne l'a juste jamais écouté, ni compris d'ailleurs.


	3. Dîner tartare (et dessert brûlé)

**Note de l'auteur : **Et voici le troisième chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël !

Juste un mot avant d'entamer la suite. Concernant le chapitre 2, quand Loki est plongé dans ses réminiscences, le premier homme qui frappe le Loki jeune n'est pas Odin mais un père des familles d'accueil et le deuxième homme, quant à lui, est bel et bien Odin qui est désespéré de voir que Loki n'est jamais choisi/gardé. Voilà, désolée de ne pas avoir bien réussis à m'exprimer à ce niveau

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« **E**t c'est le but ! Encore ! Deux à un ! Ils enflamment la glace, nos Vikings. Ils vont la faire fondre, c'est insensé ! Eux qui étaient menés de deux points par les Aigles de Denver pendant les deux premières périodes, voilà qu'ils nous surprennent en dans la troisième en égalisant, puis en menant à leur tour. C'est fantastique ! Deux à un, messieurs, dames ! Deux. A. Un. C'est un match exceptionnel, je n'ai jamais vu ça ! Et je sais que vous tous, vous êtes comme moi. Excités et passionnés, empli d'espoir et d'admiration. _L'éclair_ ne s'est jamais montré aussi puissant ! Le capitaine de l'équipe sait vraiment y faire sur la glace, on ne peut pas dire le contraire. Et il ne reste plus que cinq minutes, Dieu sait qu'il peut encore plus nous surprendre ! Et Fandral Flynn vient de récupérer le palet. Je l'aime bien ce petit, toujours le mot pour rire. Oula, messieurs dames, un des Aigles vient de faire une belle mise en échec contre notre joueur. Le choc était bien trop fort, il est à terre. Relève-toi mon gars, allez ! Oui ! Oui ! Et la foule hurle en délire ! Vous l'entendez ? L'ambiance à la patinoire est folle ce soir ! Fandral se relève, plus féroce que jamais, aussi puissamment que les Vikings ! Nous pouvons tous être fiers de ce joueur. Et maintenant Thor Blake vient de récupérer le palet. Quelle vitesse ! Quelle agilité ! Il esquive la défense des Aigles sans ciller, il s'approche des filets ! Il va marque ! Non ! Non, c'est un dégagement interdit… Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi a-t-il dégagé le palet derrière la ligne rouge comme cela ? C'est une erreur de débutant à ce niveau. Quelle déception… Et il ne reste plus que deux minutes. Nous restons vainqueurs mais finir avec un tel crève-cœur… Ca laisse un goût amer en bouche, messieurs, dames. Sifflet final. Le match est fini ! Et nous avons, malgré tout, gagné ce match ! Ecoutez cette foule qui crie, qui hurle, qui exulte ! Ecoutez cette amour que porte la ville à nos Vikings ! Nous restons fiers d'eux ! Encore et toujours ! Merci pour ce match, les gars, merci ! On se retrouve vendredi prochain, pour notre prochain combat contre Maybell. Bonne soirée à tous et fêtons dignement, tels des Vikings, cette belle et grande victoire ! »

Loki coupa la radio. Cela faisait un moment qu'il était garé devant la superette mais il avait tenu, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, à écouter la fin du match. Une voiture qui passait le long du magasin se mit à klaxonner. Les piétons se mirent à hurler. Toute la ville jouissait pleinement de cette victoire. Et Loki, quant à lui, n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Mise à part que cette fois, il allait devoir supporter la joie du blond lors de ce fichu dîner qu'avait prévu Frigga. Il se mordait les doigts d'avoir accepté l'invitation. Seulement, quand la bibliothécaire lui demandait quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas refuser. Elle était la seule personne pour qui il avait du respect. Cela avait ses avantages mais aussi ses inconvénients, comme ce fameux dîner, par exemple.

Il sorti de sa voiture, d'un pas las. Il ne pouvait arriver chez Frigga les mains vides et il s'était décidé de lui acheter quelque chose. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent mais le magasin vendait des lys à un prix réduit. Loki acheta alors trois d'entres elles, toutes d'un blanc éclatant. Puis, il reprit la route.

Une fois arrivé dans la rue où se tenait la maison de Frigga, ainsi que l'orphelinat, les mains de Loi se resserrèrent violemment sur le volant. Puis il se gara devant la maison, prit les lys et claqua la porte de sa voiture. Il ne put s'empêcher d'observer minutieusement l'orphelinat. Il n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi gris. Toujours aussi lugubre. Le brun fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il détestait tellement cet endroit. Puis, son regard se porta sur la maison d'à coté. Il y avait passé tellement de temps étant plus jeune. C'était ici qu'il venait se réfugier. C'était ici qu'il se sentait chez lui, même s'il n'avait jamais voulu l'avouer. Loki s'avança dans le sentier, luttant contre son irrésistible envie de remonter dans sa voiture et retrouver Hela. Seulement, il était désormais trop tard. Son doigt venait de se poser contre la sonnette.

Ce fut heureusement Frigga qui ouvrit la porte. Elle était cependant au téléphone et semblait occupée.

─ Bonsoir Loki ! Rentre ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire avant de se retourner et de retourner dans la cuisine.

Le patineur resta ancré dans une profonde inertie durant de longues secondes. Il pouvait à nouveau voir l'intérieur de cette maison. Son long couloir chaleureux et lumineux, emplis de photos de familles. Sa cuisine, tout au bout, où mijotait toujours de bons plats. Il pouvait voir aussi un bout de salon, où la télévision parlait dans le vide.

Loki fit un pas. Puis deux. Puis il ferma la porte, paniqué comme jamais.

─ Thor ! Tu m'avais promis ! Oui je sais que tu es capitaine mais ! Ne m'interromps pas, Thor. J'ai préparé à dîner. Loki est là. Si tu ne rentres pas tout de suite je…

Frigga semblait s'énerver dans la cuisine et Loki se sentait encore plus mal à l'aise. Seulement, il oscillait entre le soulagement et le mal-être. Thor l'évitait peut-être mais ça l'arrangeait bien lui aussi, il fallait l'avouer. Avec un peu de chance Odin les éviterait aussi. Et Loki et Frigga pourrait dîner ensemble… En famille.

─ Il a raccroché ! S'insurgea la blonde. Loki je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Il a un repas avec son équipe pour fêter leur victoire et… Il est obligé d'y aller, tu sais, il est capitaine.

─ Je comprends parfaitement Frigga, je me doute que ce n'est pas contre moi, menti Loki. Ce n'est pas un souci.

Loki tendit alors maladroitement les lys qu'il avait achetés pour Frigga. Elle les prit avec un grand sourire en le remerciant chaleureusement. Mais elle ne tarda pas à parler à nouveau de Thor et de son impolitesse.

─ Moi qui me faisais une joie de vous revoir ensemble ! Ca fait tellement longtemps. Pourquoi tu ne viens plus ? Je sais que Thor est trop occupé pour te voir mais tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu ici. Comme lorsque tu… Lorsque tu vivais à côté.

─ Je… Le patinage me prend beaucoup de temps aussi, désolé.

─ Ca me fait plaisir que tu continues le patinage, Loki. Sincèrement, dis Frigga avec un beau sourire. Bon. Où est Odin ? Tu aimes le poulet ? Tu auras le droit à deux portions du coup ! Viens, on va dans la cuisine !

Loki suivit de près Frigga et fut emporté par la délicieuse odeur du poulet qui rôtissait dans le four et des haricots verts qui cuisaient à la vapeur. Il avait toujours aimé les repas que cuisinait la bibliothécaire. Ce dîner allait peut-être être une horreur mais l'idée de manger à nouveau un plat que Frigga avait préparé lui mit du baume au cœur. Il se sentait à nouveau comme un petit garçon qui attendait sagement le repas que sa mère avait préparé.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, faisant s'échapper le doux sentiment de confort qui montait en Loki. Un vent froid se faufila dans la maison et le patineur frissonna à nouveau. Odin. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis deux ans. Depuis son émancipation. Et le directeur de l'orphelinat n'avait pas changé. Il avait toujours cet air sombre et effrayant qui avait été la cause de nombreux de ses cauchemars. L'homme posa son manteau sur le porte-manteau puis il vint les rejoindre dans la cuisine. Loki commença à paniquer. Que faire. Que dire. Disparaître.

─ Bonsoir Loki, dit lentement Odin.

─ Bonsoir Monsieur, répondit Loki fièrement après pris une longue inspiration. Comment allez-vous ?

─ Sale journée à l'orphelinat, encore. J'ai trouvé pire que toi. Je n'aurai pas cru ça possible.

─ Je ne le pensais pas non plus, rétorqua Loki qui ne voulait pas montrer la blessure que provoquaient les propos de l'homme.

─ Le dîner est prêt, interrompit Frigga. On peut passer à table si vous voulez bien.

Loki acquiesça tandis qu'Odin se rendit directement dans le salon. Le brun demanda à la femme si elle avait besoin d'aide puis amena le plat qui contenait les haricots verts sur la table du salon. Frigga arriva avec le poulet puis débarrassa l'assiette prévue pour Thor avant de se mettre à table.

─ Thor ne dîne pas nous ? demanda l'homme aux cheveux d'argent.

─ Non, répondit Frigga une fois installée, il est avec son équipe.

─ Comment s'est passé le match, d'ailleurs ?

─ Très bien ! Ils ont gagné deux à un. Dommage que Thor ait loupé une occasion, on était proche du trois à un, mais c'est déjà beaucoup ! Toute la ville sera fière de lui.

─ Quelle occasion a-t-il raté ? demanda Odin en se servant du poulet, le regard dur.

─ Une erreur bête, c'est tout. Tu veux plus d'haricots verts Loki ?

─ Non c'est très bien comme ça merci, c'est…

─ Quelle erreur ? Interrompit Odin.

─ A la radio ils ont dit qu'il avait fait un dégagement interdit, mais ce n'est pas grave, ils ont gagné. C'est l'essentiel, non ?

─ Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il se fera remarquer et qu'il pourra intégrer une bonne fac, s'énerva le directeur qui n'eut pas la politesse d'avaler le poulet qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de prononcer ces mots. Il va m'entendre.

─ Enfin, Odin ! La rentrée sportive n'a commencé il n'y a que deux semaines, laisse lui un peu de temps avant de penser à ça ! Je sais qu'il est en dernière année, que c'est l'année charnière, mais laisse le vivre un peu.

Puis, Loki cessa d'écouter la discussion du couple. Le Hockey, encore. Thor, encore. Tout le temps. Et dire que Loki avait eu peur qu'Odin lui pose trop de questions sur sa vie et qu'il en soit gêné. Bien sûr que non. La seule chose pour laquelle Odin se souciait c'était son fils et son orphelinat. Le brun mangea alors en silence, ne se souciant plus des mots de Frigga et Odin. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il vivait cela. Et il savait très bien qu'une fois lancés, ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter. Alors, Loki se servit une nouvelle fois en poulet rôti et en haricot, sauça le tout, et continua de manger. Au moins, la soirée allait passer rapidement.

Quand le poulet fut fini, le brun daigna s'intéresser à nouveau à la discussion. Odin expliquait alors que ce qu'il manquait à Thor, c'était de la conviction. Frigga, de son côté, essayait de prouver que son fils était bien trop brutal et égoïste, ce qui affaiblissait considérablement le jeu.

─ Mais c'est un sport d'homme, Frigga ! Il se doit d'être une brute, c'est un Viking bon sang ! Il n'est pas là sur la glace pour faire des pirouettes ou je ne sais quoi d'autre !

─ Voyons Odin, ne dis pas des choses comme ça. Pas ici. Devant…

Loki ne réagit pas. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était étonné de tel propos. Il se contenta alors de mâcher les derniers haricots qui lui restaient, sans adresser un regard à ses hôtes.

─ Bon. Passons au dessert. Tu aimes toujours la tarte au citron Loki ?

─ Oui, répondit le brun avec un sourire. Oui, je l'aime toujours.

Frigga commença alors à débarrasser la table, aidée par Loki. Odin, quant à lui, ruminait dans son coin. Ils mangèrent ensuite le dessert dans le plus grand des silences. Loki se dépêcha de finir son dessert. Il était plus que temps de partir.

─ Merci d'être venue Loki, dit Frigga à Loki, alors qu'elle faisait la vaisselle. On se reverra bientôt. Je te laisse aller seul à la porte, ça ne te dérange pas ? J'ai les mains dans le savon.

─ Je connais le chemin, c'est bon. Merci Frigga, c'était délicieux.

La femme aux cheveux d'or lui répondit avec un sourire. Puis, Loki sortit de la cuisine et se rendit dans le salon pour dire au revoir à Odin. Et il pouvait enfin partir. Il prit le manteau qu'il avait déposé en arrivant, puis ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Seulement, il ne sorti pas de suite. Devant lui se tenait alors un des spectacles les plus étonnants. Un homme à la musculature imposante et aux cheveux aussi blond que ceux de Frigga tentait vainement d'ouvrir une des fenêtres de la maison. Vexé, Loki se demanda si ce jeune homme faisait cela pour l'esquiver.

─ Que fais-tu, Thor ? demanda Loki. C'est une de vos manies de Vikings de passer par les fenêtres maintenant ?

Thor tourna doucement sa tête vers le brun puis plissa les yeux. « Loki…' » murmura t-il. Et le dénommé soupira. Le capitaine de l'équipe de Hockey était de toute évidence ivre. Ainsi, ce n'était pas lui que Thor fuyait, mais Odin. Et Loki ne pouvait que le comprendre. La fureur du directeur de l'orphelinat était effrayante.

─ Ma fenêtre est fermé, geignit Thor. Je ne veux pas que mon père me voit comme ça.

─ Il est dans le salon, c'est vrai qu'il ne risque pas de te louper.

Puis, Thor commença à marcher, ou plutôt à tituber, dans sa direction. Une fois proche de Loi, il chuchota bruyamment :

─ Tu ne peux pas aller ouvrir ma fenêtre ? T'es juste à côté de ma chambre, au pire tu diras que tu vas aux toilettes, je sais pas.

─ Mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire Thor.

─ S'il te plaît, miaula le blond.

─ Bon sang, cracha Loki avant de fermer la porte d'entrée et de se diriger vers la chambre du jeune homme.

Jamais deux sans trois, comme on dit. Mais c'était la dernière fois qu'il acceptait quelque chose à contrecœur, il s'en faisait la promesse. Loki se faufila dans le couloir de l'entrée puis tourna sur sa droite, pénétrant alors dans un autre couloir. Odin et Frigga ne l'avait heureusement pas remarqué. Il se tenait enfin devant la porte de Thor. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'y était pas entré. Elle était couleur carmin et une multitude de stickers à l'effigie des Vikings étaient collés dessus. Le brun posa sa main sur la poignée, avec une légère pointe d'anxiété. Puis, il l'abaissa, ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre.

Loki ferma la porte derrière lui. Une immensité d'émotions parcourait son corps. Il avait vécu tellement de beaux moments ici. Mais aussi l'un des plus tristes. Il observa la chambre. Il y avait de nouveaux posters sur les murs. La majorité concernait le Hockey, mais il avait gardé la place pour quelques affiches de ses groupes de musique préférés. Du rock, comme avant. Loki continua à détailler la pièce. Son bureau était toujours aussi mal rangé. Cela provoqua un sourire au coin de la bouche du brun. Ce dernier remarqua aussi que le blond avait désormais changé de lit. Il était passé aux deux places. Ca n'étonnait pas Loki. La parure de lit, rouge flamboyante, illuminait la pièce et lui accordait une douce chaleur. Loki pensa alors, l'espace d'une seconde, ô combien il devait être agréable de s'endormir là-dedans. Seulement, un bruit le fit sortir de ses pensées. Thor, toujours dehors, commençait à s'impatienter.

Loki ouvrit alors la fenêtre et le blond grimpa, tant bien que mal, dans sa chambre. Il ferma la fenêtre puis posa une de ses mains sur le bureau pour rendre appui et ainsi éviter de s'étaler par terre. Il regarda Loki, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose d'important. Puis, il lâcha, d'un ton solennel :

─ Merci.

─ C'est rien. Par contre je vais sortir par la fenêtre, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Loki s'avança alors et retira la main du blond du bureau pour pouvoir accéder à la fenêtre. Seulement, cela déstabilisa totalement Thor qui perdit son équilibre et s'écroula sur le sol, emportant avec lui un Loki surpris. Le puissant joueur de Hockey se retrouva alors couché sur le patineur, qui était bien trop frêle pour pouvoir bouger et s'extirper de là.

─ Mais fais attention ! Râla Loki à voix basse. On aurait pu se faire mal ! Et dégage, tu m'étouffes.

Seulement, Thor ne s'exécuta pas. Et il resta là, à plat ventre sur le patineur, la tête plongée dans ses cheveux d'ébène.

─ Mais tu fais quoi là, bon sang ? Cracha le brun.

─ Je veux rester comme ça.

─ Mais pas moi !

─ On est comme avant, c'est bien, murmura le blond.

─ Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, Thor.

─ Pourquoi ?

─ C'est comme ça, répondit simplement Loki.

─ Eh bien, c'est triste.

─ Je sais.

─ Tu me manques.

Loki cessa de répondre. Thor avait toujours la tête enfouit au niveau de son cou et son souffle réguliers se faufilait au creux de son oreille. Le patineur se contentait alors de fixer le plafond, ne sachant trop comment réagir.

─ Tu sens bon, ce soir.

─ Je sens le poulet, répondit le brun, ne sachant pas trop où le Thor voulait en venir.

─ J'aime bien le poulet. Surtout avec des frites. Et de la sauce. Beaucoup de sauce.

Le joueur de Hockey se tut. Puis, il se releva et fit face à Loki, plongea alors ses yeux bleus aux seins de l'émeraude de ceux du brun.

─ Dis, Loki ?

─ Oui ?

─ Et moi, je ne te manque pas ? demanda Thor, la voix brisée.

─ Je… Thor, à quoi tu joues là ? Tu sais très bien pourquoi on en est là.

─ Non, je n'en sais rien, dis sèchement Thor en se redressant avec difficulté, l'alcool lui faisant tourner la tête. Je ne sais plus.

─ Thor… murmura Loki en se redressant lui aussi, pour se tenir aux côtés du blond. C'est trop tard. Tu as tellement changé depuis que tu as rejoins l'équipe du lycée.

─ Mais toi aussi tu as changé Loki. Du jour au lendemain tu as pris tes distances et tu n'avais qu'une chose en tête : te casser d'ici, te casser de notre famille, de ma vie.

─ Mais ça n'a jamais été ma famille, Thor.

─ Tu m'as abandonné, Loki. C'est ainsi que je l'ai ressenti. Et après, du jour au lendemain, tu m'as simplement demandé de t'ignorer une bonne fois pour toute. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça m'a brisé. Mais malgré tout ça, tu me manques.

Loki se pinça les lèvres. Il détourna le regard et fixa un des murs de la chambre.

─ Tu… Tu me manques aussi, Thor.

Et Loki posa sa tête sur l'épaule musclée du blond. Il ferma les yeux tandis que son cœur battait à tout rompre.

─ Mais je ne te pardonnerai d'avoir fait disparaître l'ancien Thor… Conclu Loki, la gorge nouée.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position, sans dire un mot. Ils entendaient seulement les voix de Frigga et d'Odin, qui semblaient encore parler du match de Thor. Puis, Loki releva sa tête. Il ne pouvait plus rester là. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

─ N'oublies pas de faire tes exercices pour mercredi, murmura t-il, s'apprêtant à sortir.

─ Loki, dit Thor avant que le brun ne sorte. Je… Je te prouverai que l'ancien Thor, comme tu l'appelles, n'a pas disparu. Je te prouverai qu'il est toujours là, bien ancré en moi. Je te le jure.

Loki sourit tristement. Des promesses, le blond en avait faites. Et le brun ne savait que trop bien qu'il ne les respectait pas toujours. Puis, sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la chambre, parcouru le chemin qui le menait jusqu'à sa voiture et rentra chez lui, le souffle coupé et les joues rosies.

**A suivre**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur-bis :** Et voilà pour le troisième chapitre ! En ce qui concerne le surnom de Thor, L'éclair, je me suis rendue compte après coup que c'était le surnom de Fandral dans les comics. Ca fait une petite incohérence mais je tenais à ce que Thor est un surnom qui soit lié au tonnerre et « l'éclair » était celui qui était le plus adapté ! Donc désolée Fandral, Thor va voler ton alias pour cette histoire là.

Pour les noms de famille, Blake c'est celui que porte Thor quand il est enfermé dans le corps d'un humain (dans les comics). Et Fandral s'appelle Fandral Flynn car l'acteur Errol Flynn a inspiré la création du personnage. Voili voilou.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et à bientôt !


	4. Grelottantes réminiscences

**Note de l'auteur : **Oui, bon. J'ai craqué. Voici la suite, publiée bien plus tôt qu'annoncé. Pour ma défense, c'est à cause de la musique qui se déroule dans cet article. Dès que je l'écoutais, je voulais écrire le passage. Puis je me suis dis que je pouvais craquer, que ce n'était qu'un passage. Sauf qu'une fois finie, tout le chapitre est apparu d'un coup. Comme ça. Sans prévenir. Fichtre.

Il y a donc un passage musical dans ce chapitre. Il est indiqué de la même façon que la dernière fois. Il faudra mettre en lecture quand vous verrez (**musique**) dans mon texte. Il s'agit de Chop Suey, de System of a Down. Ouais, c'est un peu moins doux que la dernière fois, mais vous comprendrez. Je vous conseille de ne pas mettre le son trop fort, car ça pourrait peut-être gêner la lecture. Je ne sais pas trop. Pour moi ça allait, mais on ne sait jamais. Normalement tout es bien calqué au niveau du son/texte, j'ai fais plusieurs essais et ça marchait. Après ça dépendra de votre vitesse de lecture du texte. Enfin bref ! Et, au cas où : To forsake, ça veut dire abandonner.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L**e lendemain matin, Loki se rendit de bonne heure à la patinoire du lycée. Tous les joueurs de Hockey étaient certainement entrain de regretter amèrement l'alcool consommé la veille et il était sûr qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait la folle envie de venir s'entraîner si tôt. Ainsi, le brun profitait souvent des froides matinées qui suivaient les matchs pour profiter tranquillement de cet endroit qu'il appréciait tant.

Il enfila rapidement ses patins, afin de retrouver au plus vite la douce sensation de la glace sous ses lames. Le brun s'échauffa rapidement puis commença à faire des aller et venu sur la glace, sans vraiment chercher à créer quelque chose de cohérent. Le silence régnait dans la patinoire. Seul le crissement de la glace fissurée par le métal aiguisé des patins osait briser cette tranquillité apparente.

Apparente, oui. Car au fond de Loki rugissait un vacarme de pensées assourdissantes et assassines. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de recasser, encore et encore, l'épisode de la veille. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer ce fameux jour où tout avait basculé.

Loki ferma alors les yeux, laissant son esprit s'évader de la patinoire et vivre à nouveau ce souvenir. Il quitta alors le présent, oubliant le froid de la patinoire et les mouvements réguliers que son corps effectuait machinalement. Un sentiment de chaleur l'envahit alors. Il était revenu deux ans dans le passé, à la fin de l'été. Il était revenu à la veille de ses seize ans.

Le brun était désormais face à un miroir et il fouillait dans le meuble qui se tenait juste en dessous. Il trouva enfin son fond de teint et s'en versa une noisette sur l'index. Puis, il commença à l'appliquer autour de son œil gauche, tentant vainement de masque l'hématome qui se dévoilait légèrement. Il ne supportait qu'on le voie ainsi, marqué par une multitude de tâches bleues. Alors, il se cachait derrière le maquillage, tentant de faire croire que sa peau était d'un blanc parfait et immaculé. Une fois l'hématome bleuâtre masqué, il soupira longuement. Loki savait qu'Odin voudrait le voir pour qu'il justifie sa fugue de la veille. A moins qu'Odin, encore une fois, refuse de l'écouter et se contente de lui faire encore une fois des remontrances. Dans tous les cas, la perspective de cette rencontre n'était pas des plus réjouissantes.

Une fois arrivé dans le bureau du directeur, Loki attendit sagement que ce dernier daigne lui lancer un regard, ne sachant pas trop quelle posture arborer.

─ Loki, lâcha l'homme après quelques minutes de silence, quand vas-tu enfin changer ? C'était une bonne famille, pourquoi es-tu parti ainsi sans les prévenir ? Je n'en peux plus de tes enfantillages.

Le patineur encaissa. Il n'était plus du genre à se plaindre. Il n'était plus genre à courir vers Odin, comme un enfant peut courir vers son père, pour lui expliquer ce que les familles osaient lui faire subir. De toute façon, le directeur ne l'avait jamais cru. Et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il commencerait. Odin l'avait abandonné depuis bien trop longtemps. Alors, il se contenta simplement d'écouter les paroles de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent. De toute façon, il s'en fichait. Demain, tout allait changer.

Puis, il sorti du bureau et se glissa discrètement hors de l'orphelinat pour aller rejoindre Thor dans sa chambre. Lui, au moins, il l'écoutait. Il frappa à la fenêtre.

Toc toc toc toc. Toc. Toc toc.

C'était leur signe, rien qu'à eux. A personne d'autre. Dès que Loki frappait ainsi sur les carreaux, Thor venait lui ouvrir, tout sourire, heureux de voir son ami. Et Loki se glissait délicatement dans la chambre du blond. Une fois dans la chaleureuse chambre de son ami, Loki se posa sur le lit de Thor, prêt à déblatérer les misères qu'il avait vécues la veille et à se plaindre d'Odin. Seulement, le joueur de Hockey fut plus rapide et commença à parler en s'excitant.

─ J'ai vu le coach du lycée hier ! Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte d'y être, Loki ! Ca va être tellement bien ! Il est venu me voir jouer un match et a dis que pour un junior, je m'en sortais très bien. Il me veut dans l'équipe, tu te rends compte ? Moi, un vaillant Viking, enfin ! Mon père est aux anges, je suis heureux de le rendre fier comme ça. Oh, Loki, on va en vivre des belles années au lycée, je te l'assure ! Et, je t'ai pas dis ! Le capitaine de l'équipe part à la fac l'année prochaine, et Heimdall a dis que ça pourrait être moi, le prochain capitaine ! Moi ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas.

Thor se laissa tomber sur le lit, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Loki, quant à lui, fixait le mur qui se tenait face à lui. Il s'en voulait. Il avait bêtement oublié. Thor ne l'écoutait plus non plus, désormais.

Il voulait répondre, dire quelque chose, ne serait-ce que produire un son, mais tout restait bloqué au travers de sa gorge. Il réalisait avec douleur que Thor lui échappait. Et ça ne datait pas seulement de ce jour. Tout l'été, le blond s'était entêté à parler encore et encore de ce sport qu'il chérissait tant, ne réalisant pas qu'il écartait, à chaque fois un peu plus, Loki de sa vie.

Alors, le patineur, d'un ultime geste de désespoir, se tourna vers Thor. Il le regarda longuement, puis finis par réussir à formuler une phrase.

─ Je ne veux pas, souffla t-il seulement.

─ Tu ne veux pas quoi ? demanda Thor, étonné.

─ Que tu sois leur capitaine. Que tu changes.

─ Ce n'est pas parce que je serais leur capitaine que je vais forcément changer, répondit le blond, légèrement vexé.

─ Mais tu as déjà commencé à changer, Thor.

─ Tu me fais quoi, là, Loki ?

─ Je te dis mes sentiments, c'est tout.

─ Tes sentiments ne sont que pure jalousie. C'est parce que mon père est fier de moi, c'est ça ? Tu veux qu'il me déteste comme il te déteste toi ?

─ Non, je…

─ Désolé de réussir, Loki, coupa le blond, agacé. Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir.

─ Tu deviens cruel, je ferai mieux de partir, murmura le patineur.

Et sans un regard, sans même un au revoir, Loki se glissa hors de la chambre du blond. Ce dernier n'avait jamais été aussi dur envers lui. Il l'avait bel et bien perdu. Le cœur du jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène se serra un peu plus à cette pensée. Mais non, il s'en fichait. Il le devait. Car oui, demain tout allait enfin changer.

De retour à sa chambre de l'orphelinat, il remarqua qu'un mot avait été déposé sur son lit. Odin voulait le voir. Encore. Intrigué, Loki descendit aussitôt dans le bureau du directeur.

─ Bon. Loki. Je me suis démené pour toi. Tu me remercieras plus tard. Oui, ils t'accordent une dernière chance. Mme Anderson ne savait pas que tu faisais du patin à glace, et ça l'a ravit d'apprendre ça. Elle est une fan inconditionnelle de ce… Sport. De la musique classique. De la légèreté. De toutes ces bêtises. Alors, Loki, ce soir, tu donnes tout ce que tu as. On va venir te voir à la patinoire, à 18h. Si ça lui plaît, il se pourrait qu'elle et son mari envisagent à nouveau de t'accueillir. Je peux compter sur toi ?

Loki sourit doucement et murmura un « oui » avant de quitter la pièce. C'était la première fois qu'Odin allait le voir patiner. Et le vieil homme n'allait pas oublier le spectacle de si tôt.

Le soir arriva assez vite. Et Loki était prêt. Il était prêt depuis bien longtemps. Tandis qu'il se changeait dans les vestiaires, Thor vint le rejoindre.

─ Ils sont tous là. Je suis venu aussi, ça ne te dérange pas ?

Le cœur de Loki se serra à nouveau. Thor n'était pas venu le voir patiner depuis le début de l'été. Et au fond, il était heureux de savoir que le blond là.

─ Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Je vais bientôt commencer. Tu peux les rejoindre. Et ça ne sera pas long.

Thor lui accorda un sourire avant d'aller rejoindre Odin et Frigga, ainsi que Mr et Mme Anderson, sur les sièges qui entouraient la patinoire.

Loki arriva et se faufila sur le sol glacé. (**Musique**)

Puis, le son d'une guitare commença à résonner. Le rythme était rapide, régulier, presque doux. Loki se mit à glisser doucement le long de la glace. Puis, une autre guitare s'imposa dans la chanson. Le patineur accéléra alors la cadence. Il fit quelques sauts de biche, tandis que le son d'une batterie vint accompagner les deux guitares. Le brun ferma alors les yeux, se laissant emporter par la grâce du moment. Il sauta puis se cambra avant de tournoyer sur lui-même. Concluant le mouvement par un pivot, il reprit son rythme en effectuant des pas croisés, ainsi que des pas de valse. Puis, il s'immobilisa, la tête baissée. De longues secondes passèrent et il se décida enfin à relever la tête, les yeux grands ouverts. Le son devint brusquement plus violent, la guitare laissant place à un son électrique et puissant. Il posa alors son regard au sein de l'unique œil d'Odin et recommença à patiner d'un rythme vif et brouillon. Oubliant toute finesse, toute légèreté. Il se laissait emporter dans cet univers musical, sur lequel il n'avait jamais dansé auparavant mais qui lui semblait ce jour-là des plus appropriés.

Puis, l'artiste commença à chanter. Le ton était sec. Cassant. Et les lames des patins que portait Loki tranchaient la glace de la même manière, au fur et à mesure des figures qu'il exécutait.

_You wanted to grab a brush and put on a little makeup. You wanted to hide the scars to fade away the shake up. You wanted to. Why'd you leave the keys up on the table? You wanted to. _

_I don't think you trust in my self-righteous suicide. I cry when angels deserve to die._

Tandis que le chanteur hurlait, Loki se laissait emporter dans un tourbillon de sensations, tournoyant encore et encore, se cambrant toujours un peu plus. Il se fichait bien de ce qu'il faisait, exécutant alors des figures les unes après les autres, sans se soucier d'une quelconque harmonie. Tout ce qui comptait, à ce moment là, c'était les sensations que lui apportait les paroles de cette chanson et le rythme qu'elle créait dans son corps frêle.

Et la patinoire continuait d'être bercée par la violence de la musique. Le texte était débité à une vitesse presqu'inhumaine, les rendant alors à la limite de l'incompréhensible. Mais ça, le brun s'en fichait tout autant. Puis, le chanteur commença à nouveau à se lamenter sur ses propres paroles et Loki amorça un nouveau rythme, plus doux. Il fit alors plusieurs séquences de sauts, alternant entre les tours jetés, les sauts à la russe et les sauts écartés. Puis, il plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui d'Odin, et ne le quitta plus, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Loki se contentait juste de faire des pas croisés sur la glace, les bras renfermé sur sa poitrine, le protégeant alors du monde extérieur.

_I cry when angels deserve to die…_

La guitare électrique reprit alors de plus belle. Et le chanteur se mit alors à crier la peine que Loki cachait depuis bien trop longtemps.

_Father. Father. Father. Father._

_Father, into your hands I commit my spirit. Father, into your hands, why have you forsaken me?_

_In your eyes, forsaken me. _

_In your thoughts, forsaken me. _

_In your heart, forsaken me. _

_Oh, trust in my self-righteous suicide. I cry when angels deserve to die._

Puis, Loki fit une dernière révérence, le regard toujours ancré au sein de celui du directeur de l'orphelinat. Le cœur battant, il était fier de lui. Fier de ce doigt d'honneur qu'il avait poliment adressé à celui qu'il avait autrefois considéré comme son père de substitution. Fier de cet affront qu'il avait fait à celui qui l'avait encore plus lâchement abandonné que son propre père biologique. Il remarqua ensuite que les Anderson était partis. Sans doute avaient-ils été scandalisés. Mais de toute façon, il s'en fichait. De toute façon, tout allait bientôt se finir.

Toc toc toc toc. Toc. Toc toc.

Loki se retrouvait à nouveau frapper à la fenêtre de Thor. Il était tard, mais il savait que le blond ne dormait pas. Seulement, ce dernier ne daignait pas lui ouvrir. Alors, le jeune homme insista.

Toc toc toc toc. Toc. Toc toc.

Thor finit enfin par lui ouvrir la fenêtre mais l'accueilli avec un silence qui en disait long. Loki, légèrement gêné par cette situation, ouvrit la bouche pour se justifier.

─ Tu nous fais quoi aujourd'hui, Loki ? demanda Thor avant que le patineur puisse parler. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais à mon père ? Il est furieux. Et c'est retombé sur ma mère. Et sur moi. Tu es content de toi ? Lui qui s'était démené pour convaincre les Anderson de te donner une nouvelle chance. Tu aurais pu tout simplement refuser, il aurait compris.

─ Thor, je…

─ Moi aussi, je ne veux pas que tu partes de l'orphelinat Loki. Moi aussi je préfère qu'on vive à côté. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut agir bon sang.

─ Non, Thor. Je pars.

─ Comment ça, tu pars ?

─ Je vais avoir seize ans. Je vais demander mon émancipation. L'orphelinat, c'est fini. Je pars.

─ Tu dis n'importe quoi.

─ Thor, je n'en peux plus de cette vie à l'orphelinat, de ces familles à répétition. Je ne peux compter que sur moi-même.

─ Et moi ? Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi. Pourquoi tu m'abandonnes comme ça ? demanda le joueur avec la voix légèrement cassée.

─ Tu ne connais rien à l'abandon Thor, ne viens pas me parler de ça. Et ne me fais pas croire que je peux compter sur toi. Tu ne te soucies plus de moi depuis un bon moment. Il n'y a plus que ton sport.

─ On en revient encore à ça…

─ Cette discussion ne sert à rien. Tu ne m'écoutes pas.

─ Oui, ça colle bien à l'image de l'immonde salaud que je suis, apparemment.

─ Si tu commences comme ça, autant que je parte, encore.

─ Oui. Pars. Tu fais ça tellement bien, cracha Thor en lui lançant un regard des plus glaciales.

Puis, brusquement, Loki ouvrit les yeux. Il était de retour dans la réalité, dans cette froide patinoire où il avait saisis sa liberté il y maintenant deux ans. Seulement, la douleur, elle, n'avait pas disparu. Elle était toujours là, lancinante, coulant dans les veines du brun, le brûlant de milles feux. Tel le plus meurtrier des poisons, elle palpitait au fond de lui, lui rappelant tous les jours le désespoir qui l'avait assailli ce fameux jour.

Le brun se surprit alors à penser qu'il aurait peut-être du insister et ne pas seulement partir. Qu'il aurait peut-être du venir le lendemain pour lui parler plus posément, au lieu de l'ignorer. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas du lui glisser, quelques semaines plus tard, qu'il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de lui. Oui, peut-être. Tout aurait été différent. Mais il avait eu en lui tellement de rancœur envers Thor à ce moment là que la chose n'aurait même pas été envisageable, à l'époque.

Seulement, cette rancune avait peu à peu disparu, laissant place à un manque cruel et bien plus douloureux. Et maintenant, même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, il ne désirait plus qu'une seule chose : que la promesse que Thor lui avait fait la veille ne soit pas un nouveau mensonge.

Alors, Loki continua à patiner sur sa tendre amie la glace, se laissant porter par les douces réminiscences de son enfance aux côtés de Thor.

**A suivre**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur-bis : **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. C'est la première fois que j'écris un flash-back du coup je ne suis pas sûre que la forme soit la plus adaptée. J'espère que ça a été ! Et que je ne vous ai pas trop perdu.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut. Le passage sur Chop Suey me tenait vraiment à cœur car le moment où le chanteur crie/chante : why have you forsaken me, je pense tellement à la peine de Loki et ça me faisait du mal (pauvre Lokichou). Du coup j'ai ressenti beaucoup d'émotions en écrivant ce moment. J'espère que ça vous a plut autant qu'à moi, en tout cas. Merci pour votre lecture, pour les reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

Je ne sais pas quand arrivera la suite. Mais je pense que je craquerai à nouveau et que ça ne devrait pas mettre plus d'une semaine (il y a encore un passage musicale et je sens que la chanson va me faire craquer, elle aussi).

A bientôt !


	5. Fonte des glaces

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour, bonjour ! Voici la suite ! Comme lors des chapitres précédents, il contient un passage musical. Je crois que vous commencez à connaître la chanson mais je me répète : il faudra mettre la musique quand vous verrez (**musique**) dans le texte ! La chanson est Rise, du groupe AaRON (cœur).

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il est un peu plus lent que les chapitres précédents mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**E**t il attendait, encore une fois. Bien que légèrement stressé à l'idée de revoir Thor après leur dernière discussion, Loki était venu en avance à la bibliothèque du lycée. Alors, il était là, assis à sa place habituelle, à l'attendre, perdu dans ses pensées. Lui qui n'était pas normalement une personne soumise au stress, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser une multitude de questions. Qu'allait bien pouvoir dire Thor ? Allait-il continuer dans cette lancée ou bien lui dire tout simplement d'oublier ? Loki se doutait que le moment allait être des plus gênants mais n'arrivait pas à discerner quel sujet allait être abordé en premier. Leur dispute ? Leur discussion du vendredi soir ? Leur enfance ?

Finalement, Thor arriva. Loki remarqua alors que le blond était lui aussi en avance. Le patineur commença à tapoter la table de ses doigts fins, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire de ses mains dans ce moment précis. Thor s'assit ensuite en face de lui, tout en lui adressant un sourire timide et un « bonjour » poli. Puis, il ouvrit son sac d'école, en sorti son livre et un cahier.

─ J'ai fini tes exercices, dit alors le joueur de Hockey. J'ai aussi fini la lecture du livre et commencé à travailler sur les divers points que tu avais relevés.

Les cours. Les fichus exercices. Voilà donc quel était le fameux sujet de conversation de Thor alors leur petite discussion. Loki s'était imaginé un nombre incalculable de scénario dans sa tête mais, bêtement, il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que le blond se contenterait tout simplement de faire comme si cela n'était jamais arrivé. Pendant ce temps-là, Thor continuait de parler du livre et ce qu'il en avait apprécié. Le brun l'écoutait à demi mot, bien trop concentré par ses propres pensés. Puis, résigné, Loki cessa de se demander pourquoi le blond agissait ainsi et retourna dans cette triste réalité où tout était définitivement terminé au niveau de leur amitié. Il l'aida tout de même dans ses devoirs, puisqu'il l'avait promis à Heimdall pour qui il avait une once de respect. Seulement, il ne se priva de lancer des regards noirs obscurs au blond tout en ponctuant son discours d'un ton des plus cassants.

Quand les lumières commencèrent à s'éteindre, Loki se dépêcha pour sortir. Au-delà du fait qu'il ne tenait pas à rester plus longtemps en compagnie de Thor, il redoutait que Frigga vienne à nouveau lui proposer un dîner chez elle. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'accepter et préféra esquiver cette situation qui aurait été des plus délicates. Alors, sans un au revoir envers le blond, il quitta la bibliothèque d'un pas décidé et rentra directement chez lui.

Une fois arrivé chez lui, il retrouva avec une immense joie sa colocataire Hela. Il se posa sur son canapé et fut aussitôt rejoins par le félin au pelage de suie qui était en manque de caresses. Loki lui offrir alors tout l'amour qu'il avait à donner, n'en oubliant pas une seule miette. Et ce fut à ce moment là qu'il remarqua le voyant rouge qui clignotait sur son téléphone fixe. Il avait un message.

« Loki, c'est encore moi. Laufey. Je t'ai appelé ces derniers jours, je ne sais pas si tu as eu mes messages… Je quitte la ville demain. J'aurai bien aimé te voir. Au moins une fois, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Rappelle-moi, s'il te plaît ».

Le jeune homme aux cheveux brun soupira. Dès que son soi-disant père biologique revenait à Garden City, il harcelait Loki de message pour le revoir à nouveau. Seulement, depuis que le patineur avait eu sa demande d'émancipation signée, il avait clairement dit à l'homme qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. Cela l'exaspérait alors au plus haut point que ses volontés ne soient pas respectés. Alors, il s'en fichait bien que son père l'appelle encore et encore, à chacun de ses passages en ville. Mais surtout, il s'en fichait bien de ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à lui dire. Dépité, Loki parti alors se coucher sans prendre le temps de dîner. Tout cela lui avait coupé l'appétit.

Une semaine passa et Loki ne croisa pas le capitaine de l'équipe de Hockey. Cela soulageait le brun qui n'avait aucunement envie de voir l'adolescent parader devant toute l'école et se vanter de ses diverses prouesses techniques. Surtout que, puisque le blond avait encore mené son équipe à la victoire, le lycée lui avait entièrement pardonné sa stupide erreur de la dernière fois. Il était à nouveau le héros d'une toute ville et cela donnait la nausée au patineur artistique.

Alors, quand le jeune homme vit le blond, qui était apparemment venu en avance, assis sur sa table à la bibliothèque, il fit un pas en arrière. Il n'était pas d'ordinaire lâche mais il n'avait aucunement envie de confronter Thor et ses mensonges. Puis, il fit un second pas en arrière. Suivi d'un autre. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il était arrivé à la patinoire. Il se dirigea alors comme un automate dans les vestiaires, se vêtis de ses patins et, comme à son habitude, se dirigea vers le lecteur CD du gymnase et y glissa un disque. Puis, Loki n'attendu pas plus longtemps pour aller rejoindre son amie la glace. (**Musique**).

Un bruit sourd emplit alors la pièce. Des battements réguliers résonnèrent, enivrant le rythme. Une guitare s'invita à la danse et embarqua Loki dans une valse légère. Le patineur s'élança alors et tournoya autour de lui-même.

Porté la voix mélodieuse du chanteur, Loki entama une série de pas progressif qu'il effectuait à reculons avec une aisance insolente, sillonnant alors la glace d'une multitude de courbes. Il déploya ses bras en l'air, telles les ailes d'un ange, et les referma sur sa tête avant de glisser ses mains le long de son corps, lentement et sensuellement. _Maybe I should be…_

_I should be dancing, dancing, dancing, until I fall between your lies. Dance and dancing, dancing until I fall between your lies. _

_I should be dancing, dancing, dancing, until I fall between your lies. Dance and dancing, dancing until I fall between your lies…_

Et il tourna à nouveau sur lui-même, tout en se baissant petit à petit. Porté par un élan qui semblait éternel, il s'envolait ailleurs et oubliait le monde qui l'entourait.

_I'm surely better on my own, right in this shimmering hole. _

Désormais accroupi sur une seule jambe, le patineur aux cheveux d'ébène saisit avec violence celle qui était tendu perpendiculairement à lui et continua à tournoyer, encore et encore, la tête enfouie et seul au monde. Il était à nouveau bien, grisé par les vives émotions de l'éclat de la glace qui se brisait sensiblement sous ses patins.

_I should be dancing dancing dancing. _

_Dance and fall between your lies. _

_Dance and dancing dancing. _

_Dance and fall between your lies._

_I should be dancing dancing dancing. Dance and fall between your lies. Dance and dancing dancing till I fall between your lies._

Il se redressa, faisant à nouveau face au monde réel. Son corps cessait peu à peu de tourner et Loki reprit alors ses pas croisés, patinant encore à reculons et s'avançant malgré lui vers son avenir et vers ces promesses qui ne seraient jamais tenues. _Between your lies…_

Puis, Loki releva les yeux et les fronça aussitôt. Ce qu'il venait de voir ne lui plaisait pas.

_Dirt's in my eye, but I won't cry. I've killed the pain that lived inside. Please walk away my devil's dove. It's been a while I need to love._

_It's not the day that falls, It's the night that rises._

Le patineur s'était arrêté de danser sur la glace. Les bras croisés, il s'avança machinalement vers les rebords de la patinoire. Devant lui, contre toute attente, se tenait Thor, la mine gênée.

─ Que fais tu ici, demanda Loki d'un ton cassant.

─ Je suis venu te voir, tout simplement. Tu n'es pas venu à notre rendez-vous, j'ai donc supposé que tu étais ici.

─ Eh bien je n'avais pas envie de te voir et je n'en ai toujours pas envie, rétorqua le brun en lui tournant le dos pour retourner à patiner, tout en l'ignorant comme il se devait.

Le joueur de Hockey sauta alors par-dessus le rebord pour se retrouver lui aussi sur le sanctuaire glacé du patineur.

─ Tu n'as pas tes patins, tu vas te faire mal, lâcha alors ce dernier, légèrement exaspéré.

─ Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ça, ça devrait aller, rassura le blond qui glissait tout de même ridiculement sur la glace. Et puisque tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir sortir de là, je viens te chercher.

Loki s'arrêta de patiner et s'approcha vivement du blond, freinant à temps pour ne pas rentrer dedans. Leur visage était proches et le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène toisait sévèrement le joueur du regard.

─ Que veux-tu ? Te moquer de moi, encore une fois ?

─ Non. Je suis juste venu te parler et m'expliquer.

─ Eh bien, vas-y, je t'écoute, soupira Loki.

─ Si j'ai agis ainsi ces derniers jours, c'était pour te montrer que je tenais à être studieux, que je m'impliquais et que je faisais ce que tu me demandais. Pour te montrer que je fais des efforts. Mais, tu as l'air de mal le prendre… Je t'avoue que je n'y comprends plus grand-chose, lâcha enfin le blond.

─ On aurait surtout dit que tu tenais à ignorer notre dernière conversation, répondit le patineur qui commença à patiner doucement autour de Thor.

─ Ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air, Loki. Je cherche juste la manière de le prouver. Apparemment, ce n'était pas la bonne.

─ Apparemment.

─ Je pourrais te dire que tu as magnifiquement bien patiné aujourd'hui, mais j'aurai peur que tu considères ma sincérité comme étant une simple hypocrisie de formalité.

─ En effet, murmura le patineur qui continuait sa danse.

─ Je peux te montrer mes progrès en patinage artistique, si tu veux. Tu aimais ça quand nous étions enfant.

─ Tu as toujours été un pitoyable patineur à ce niveau-là, ricana le brun avec un sourire sincère.

─ Oui, mais ça te faisait rire.

Alors, le joueur de Hockey commença à tenter une pirouette sur lui-même. Déjà qu'il n'était pas très habile, l'absence de patin rendit la tâche bien plus difficile que prévu. Le blond perdit alors l'équilibre et s'agrippa inutilement à l'air qui l'entourait, afin de ne pas se retrouver nez à terre.

─ Tu es vraiment… commença Loki.

─ Qu'une brute sans cervelle et musclée au stupide visage ? demanda Thor, avec un sourire, remémorant les mots qu'avait eu Loki à son égard il y a de cela quelques temps.

Vexé, Loki ne répondit pas et laissa le blond tenter à nouveau de faire une pirouette. Il croisa les bras et observa la scène d'un air exaspéré, ne se retenant pas pour soupirer à plusieurs reprises. Thor, de son côté, réussis sa pirouette et lança un sourire victorieux au brun qui semblait s'en soucier comme de la dernière pluie. Et, brusquement, le joueur de Hockey dérapa et tomba par terre. Loki se moqua d'abord doucement, se retenant de traiter d'imbécile cet idiot qui était supposé être le capitaine de l'équipe de Hockey du lycée. Seulement, ce dernier ne se releva pas. Inquiet, le brun s'approcha doucement vers lui en glissant un inaudible « Thor ? ». Le blond était face contre terre et ne faisait aucun mouvement. La chose devenant vraiment inquiétante, le patineur se mit alors sur ses genoux et saisis Thor pour le tourner sur le côté.

─ Bouh, lâcha t-il alors, tout sourire, une fois que le brun l'ait retourné.

─ Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile, Thor.

─ Oh arrêtes. J'en suis peut-être un mais cela n'empêche que tu t'es inquiété pour moi, fanfaronna le blond.

─ Je ne voulais pas voir ta mort sur la conscience, c'est tout.

─ Je sais très bien que c'est faux, insista le joueur de Hockey qui ne quittait pas son sourire.

─ Tu te débrouilleras tout seul pour te relever, assura Loki qui venait lui-même de se mettre debout.

Le blond se redressa alors, tant bien que mal, et le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette scène, ce que Thor remarqua aussitôt.

─ Tu m'apprends ? demanda alors le joueur.

─ Pardon ?

─ A danser sur la glace.

Loki le jaugea du regard. Etrangement, il n'avait pas envie de refuser. Il se mit à penser que Thor ne mentait pas forcément sur sa volonté de prouver qu'ils pouvaient être amis. Alors, il lui répondit avec un sourire : « Va chercher tes patins avant. J'ai eu assez d'arrêt cardia1que pour la journée ».

Et les semaines passèrent. Tous les mercredis, Thor et Loki se retrouvaient à la bibliothèque où le patineur aidait le blond qui faisait de réel progrès. Puis, ils venaient tous les deux à la patinoire. Pendant que Loki dansait sur ses patins, Thor continuait de travailler. Et, quand il jugeait qu'il avait suffisamment travaillé, il lui arrivait d'enfiler lui aussi ses patins et rejoindre Loki sur la glace. Ce dernier se surprit plusieurs à fois à rire en compagnie de blond. Et, sans qu'il le réalise, le mercredi était devenu son jour préféré de la semaine.

Un mois entier passa ainsi, et les deux anciens amis avaient enfin appris à s'apprivoiser. Loki ne tiquait plus lorsque Thor faisait une énième gaffe et le blond savait que le cœur du patineur artistique n'était pas totalement glacé. Tout n'était peut-être pas réglé entre eux, mais Loki appréciait tout de même ces moments. Ils étaient sans conséquences et innocents. Il ne s'y accrochait pas trop et n'était pas redevenu dépendant de la présence du blond. A vrai dire, tout se passait pour le mieux.

Seulement, un soir, alors que Loki s'entraînait à faire un triple axel, son téléphone portable sonna. Thor, qui rédigeait alors une dissertation sur les sièges de la patinoire, en était le plus proche. Alors, pour rendre service au brun, il prit le téléphone et décrocha, afin de prendre le message. Le patineur, quant à lui, se rapprocha le plus vite possible du rebord. Cependant, il arriva trop tard.

Thor venait déjà de raccrocher.

Loki fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi le blond affichait désormais une mine sérieuse. Commençant légèrement à s'inquiéter et pressa Thor de lui dire qui l'avait appelé.

─ D'après ce que j'ai compris, commença le joueur de Hockey, il s'agissait là d'un homme nommé Laufey qui… Qui se dit être ton père.

**A suivre**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Et voilà, c'est fini pour le moment ! Je ne finis pas sur un énorme suspens (mis à part qu'on peut se demander comment va réagir Thor quand il apprendra que Loki connait son père) puisque je ne sais pas quand la suite sera publiée ! Je pars à Londres (voir Tom Hiddleston dans Coriolanus (pour qu'il réalise que je suis la femme de sa vie)) du 16 au 19 et je serais totalement coupée du monde, je ne pourrais même pas écrire une ligne (et je ne pense pas que j'en aurai envie sur le moment).

Dans tous les cas, le délai ne devrait pas dépasser les deux semaines !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews en tout cas. Je suis contente d'avoir réaction, notamment sur les passages musicaux. J'ai d'ailleurs la liste des musiques pour les autres chapitres. D'ailleurs, il y a quelques jours, j'ai réécouté une musique et je l'ai redécouverte. Cette musique, ça sera celle du chapitre de fin. Et j'ai tellement hâte d'écrire ce moment.

Enfin, pour finir, car je parle trop, n'hésitez pas à aller voir des vidéos des performances de Johnny Weir, le patineur artistique dont est tiré les images du post Tumblr. Personnellement, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui quand je l'ai vu patiner. J'étais un peu émue, aussi, car j'avais l'impression de retrouver mon Loki de cette fiction. Enfin bon, c'est sympa à voir, donc n'hésitez pas !

Et à bientôt !


End file.
